Emily Halten (OperationMaximumBear)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Aasimar, Azata-Blooded Class: Summoner (Synthesist) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven Deity: First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities +2 Dex and Cha from race Normal While Channeling Mother STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) STR: 16 DEX: 14 +2 ( 2 pts) DEX: 12 CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CON: 13 INT: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) INT: 14 WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 08 CHA: 20 +5 (17 pts) CHA: 20 Combat Statistics (Normal) (Max-2) HP: 09 = 8 + CON (1) (Summoner) AC: 17 = 10 + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (2) AC Touch: 12 = 10 + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 15 = 10 + Armor (3) + Shield (2) INIT: +2 = DEX (2) BAB: +0 = Summoner (0) CMB: -2 = BAB (0) + STR (-2) CMD: 10 = 10 + BAB (0) + STR (-2) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +1 = Summoner (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +2 = Summoner (0) + DEX (2) Will: +1 = Summoner (2) + WIS (-1) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: None Combat Statistics (While Channeling Mother) (Max-2) Real HP: 09 = 8 + CON (1) (Summoner) Temp HP: 11 = 10 + CON (1) (Magical Beast) AC: 15 = 10 + DEX (1) + Natural (4) AC Touch: 11 = 10 + DEX (1) AC Flatfooted: 14 = 10 + Natural (4) INIT: +1 = DEX (1) BAB: +1 = Magical Beast (1) CMB: +4 = BAB (1) + STR (3) CMD: 15 = 10 + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +1 = Summoner (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +2 = Summoner (0) + DEX (2) Will: +1 = Summoner (2) + WIS (-1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 1/evil Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: None Weapon Statistics (Normal) None. She has a dagger, but it's only for cutting meat, whittling, and so forth. Weapon Statistics (While Channeling Mother) * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Claws and Teeth Bite: Attack: +4 = BAB (1) + Ability (3) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2 2 Claws: Attack: +4 = BAB (1) + Ability (3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner (Eidolon gains 1 DR/evil) Celestial Resistance: Resist 5 acid, cold, and electricity Skilled: +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Perform Spell-Like Ability: glitterdust 1/day (DC 18 reflex) Darkvision: darkvision 60' Class Features Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) Armor/Weapons ~ Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting ~ Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon The synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with her own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a barely translucent image of her eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains her own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. While fused, the synthesist counts as both her original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor her eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist can use all of her own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use her summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). This ability replaces (*but still acts "as" such for feat qualification and judge vote)the class’s eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. Fused Link ~ If the eidolon takes damage that brings it to zero (which would return it to its plane) the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Eidolon Healing ~ The temporary HP of the eidolon can only be healed with spells that specifically heal eidolons such as Rejuvenate Eidolon. (FAQ clarification) Worn Armor ~ Worn armor does not function while fused, but need not be removed before fusion. (FAQ clarification) Skilled Evo ~ The Skilled evolution affects the synthesist, giving her the bonus. The Ability Increase evolution does not affect the synthesist's mental stats, it affects the eidolon's suppressed mental stats. (FAQ clarification) Sufficient ~ The eidolon must have sufficient limbs to accomplish tasks. Limbs "Remember also that the summoner is wearing the eidolon like a biological, all-encompassing "suit," and the eidolon's shape limits what the summoner can do. If the eidolon doesn't have arms, the summoner can't use his own arms to manipulate objects, make attacks, cast somatic spells, or anything else requiring arms--while fused, the summoner's limbs are trapped within the armless eidolon-suit, and he isn't able to use them to manipulate things. The summoner isn't able to extend his own body parts outside of the eidolon-suit; if he wants to be able to manipulate things with arms, the eidolon needs arms (though tentacles are sufficient for simple tasks)." (FAQ clarification) Link ~ A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication ... This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to her eidolon at any time. ... The eidolon must possess the appropriate appendages to utilize a magic item. Summon ~ Cast Summon Monster I 8 times per day as a standard action Monster I SLA for a 1 minute duration. This ability is only available while *not* channeling Mother! Mother Base Form: Biped (1 hit die) Evolutions (cost) Bite (1) Improved Natural Armor (1) Skilled: Diplomacy (1) Feats Spell Focus Conjuration (level 1): +1 to DCs of Conjuration spells Traits Natural Peacemaker: +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy, Diplomacy is a class skill Natural Liar: +1 trait bonus to Bluff, Bluff is a class skill Skills Skill Points: 04 = (2) + INT (2)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Summoner) Values in []s indicate skill totals while channeling Mother. In general, when channeling Mother Emily has *much* better strength, worse dex, and no armor check penalty. Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 1 0 0 2 -6 +0 Bluff 10 1 3 5 +1 (trait) Climb -8 3 0 0 -2 -6 +0 Diplomacy 12 18 0 0 0 +3 (+1 trait, +2 racial racial) Disguise 5 0 0 5 +0 Handle Animal 9 1 3 5 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 5 0 0 5 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform (Lute) 8 1 0 5 +2 (racial) Ride* -4 1 0 0 2 -6 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth -4 1 0 0 2 -6 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -8 3 0 0 -2 -6 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 * Detect Magic * Grease (DC 17) * Guidance * Rejuvenate Eidolon, Lesser * Light * Mage Hand Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 20 gp 20 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 10 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Canteen 5 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Soap 0.01 gp .5lb = Totals: 36.11 gp 40.5lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 113 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 8 CP: 9 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: 36.11 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 113.89 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 4' 9" Weight: 91 lbs (yes, her gear weighs almost half as much as she does) Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1